


Nowhere

by Septima727



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Severus Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septima727/pseuds/Septima727
Summary: 有所寄，有所托。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> 有所寄，有所托。

西芙琳娜·斯内普再见到莉莉·伊万斯，是毕业后的次年。

二月初的天气依旧被低温笼罩着，路沿还残留着泥泞染污的积雪。书报摊上的报纸头版仍是持续两个多月的大罢工，神色匆匆的行人偶尔路过一瞥却无心驻足。他们并没有心情关心发生在百英里以外的罢工行动，更不用说角落里刊登的某个死在大洋彼岸的朋克乐队贝斯手的讣告。

西芙琳娜是在三天前回到科克沃斯的，毕业后她几乎没有回过家，而这一次回来是为了陪母亲料理托比亚的丧事。她不喜欢自己出生的这个小镇，更不喜欢蜘蛛尾巷，但这一趟回乡之旅异于以往，她不再愤怒苦闷，而是感到异常平静。

少了托比亚之后，整间房子似乎都显得不再那样逼仄。从前总在巷口出没的流浪汉不见了，谁也不知道他去了哪里。如此种种使她在本应再熟悉不过的地方察觉出了一丝陌生感，这让她有些惊异。同样令西芙琳娜惊异的还有母亲的苍老与衰弱，似乎与丈夫的争吵才是她生命的源泉，随着托比亚的离去，她愈发干涸了。

葬礼很简单，需要整理的遗物也并不多，但母女二人没有帮手，经过两三天的忙碌不免都有些疲惫。这天午饭后，艾琳简单地询问了西芙琳娜的近况，似乎便再也无话可说，房间里空荡荡的安静得可怕。西芙琳娜一言不发地抽完两支烟，决定出去走走，她借口买些东西出了家门，顶着刺骨的寒风，一路来到两条街以外的街角杂货铺。她挑了些罐头，随手拿了份报纸，她还不想太早回家，结账时盘算着接下来的去处，心不在焉地望了望窗外。

于是，在二月初的寒冷午后，西芙琳娜隔着科克沃斯小镇街角杂货铺的窗玻璃，远远望见莉莉从街对面向这里走来，她深红色的头发在铅色的天幕下愈发显得鲜艳夺目，与高耸天际的废弃磨坊烟囱，与垃圾成堆的肮脏河流，与这小镇的一切都不相称，她不该出现在这里。但她依旧推开了杂货铺的门。

西芙琳娜觉得自己仿佛回到了许多年前的某个早晨，当她打开家门发现外面站着的是莉莉时，她毫无来由地手足无措起来。

-

从十岁起，西芙琳娜就一直觉得男人那活儿是世界上最污秽的东西。蜘蛛尾巷的巷口常年出没着一个流浪汉，有一次，只有一次，西芙琳娜撞见他赤裸着下身，那男人脸上带着一种恶意的下流表情，手上不住地抽动。

她觉得想吐。

她知道自己绝不能叫出声来，那会让他更兴奋。她回想着父亲与母亲争吵时的模样，发现自己轻易便展露出轻蔑鄙夷的目光。那卑怯的男人顿时畏缩了，她头也不回地离开，心中只有一个念头，莉莉不能到这儿来，她绝不能让莉莉到这儿来。

-

莉莉的头发剪短了一些，只略微盖过肩膀，她穿着墨绿色的粗花呢大衣，脖颈间系着一条姜黄色羊毛围巾，原本苍白的脸颊冻得有些发红。她推门时，带进了一阵冷空气，西芙琳娜不由自主地打了个颤儿。

莉莉似乎也很惊讶，她愣了几秒，但很快地回过神来，不太自然地打了招呼。西芙琳娜本以为寒暄过后便是偶遇的结束，然而莉莉却继续开口了，尽管她的语气显得十分犹豫：“介意找个地方聊聊吗？不过要请你等我一下。”

鬼使神差地，西芙琳娜答应了。她点点头：“我在外面等你。”

被街边的寒风一吹，西芙琳娜忽然生出几分逃离的念头。莉莉为什么会邀她？她们从五年级结束之后便几乎没说过话了，现在还有什么可聊的？她知道她在和波特交往，她知道她依然在和食死徒来往，这不就够了吗？

但她站在原地没有离开，等待着莉莉结账出来，然后她们去了小镇上唯一的一家小酒馆。

酒馆生意冷清，除了她们并没有别的客人，吧台后的侍应生百无聊赖地翻看着杂志。她们点了两杯啤酒，在窗边面对面坐下。

她们似乎都没有想好开场白，彼此沉默了片刻后，莉莉最终说道：“我听说了你父亲的事，很遗憾。”

小镇上没有秘密，西芙琳娜早该知道。“没什么好遗憾的。你多少也知道我父亲的为人。”

莉莉垂下目光，将一绺头发掖到耳后，西芙琳娜知道，这是她感到尴尬的表现。“其实我……”她似乎欲言又止，但最终还是抬起眼睛直视西芙琳娜，“我觉得还是有必要告诉你，我快结婚了，今年六月。”

西芙琳娜微微张大眼睛，“和波特？”当然是波特，否则还能有谁。她的脑海中浮现出波特身着皮革金属和铆钉的模样，皮夹克大概是从布莱克那里借来的，他揉着乱糟糟的头发，以为自己像极了莉莉喜欢的麻瓜乐队贝斯手，然而他的脸上依然稚气未脱。是的，她实实在在想着的，就是稚气未脱。“我不得不说这个决定很不明智。”

“我知道你会这样说，但是我有我的原因。”莉莉顿了一顿，又接着说。“我妈妈前段时间诊断出了癌症，我想让她尽快见到我穿婚纱的样子。”

西芙琳娜轻轻地“噢”了一声，记忆里莉莉的母亲，伊万斯太太系着布兜围裙，弯下腰询问她三明治要不要切掉面包皮。但她无法想象莉莉做别人妻子或母亲的样子。“很抱歉。”

“没关系。我只是不知道为什么，觉得应该告诉你。”莉莉的手指轻轻摩挲着杯沿，铁锈色的眼睫低垂着，语气出奇地温柔。

-

西芙琳娜的初潮在四年级开始的前一天来临，她自己甚至都没有注意到，是她的母亲提醒了她。她换下脏污的裤子，用上母亲给的卫生棉，青春期悄然而至，她没有特别的感觉。她十四岁了，多多少少开始知道一些事，而莉莉半年前已经开始穿成套的内衣裤。她们从不刻意谈论身体的变化，她想这大概是女孩们之间心照不宣的琐碎小事。

晚上的斯莱特林女生寝室里谈论的则是另一些事，比如魁地奇明星，男孩的亲吻，谁和谁去霍格莫德约会。西芙琳娜很少参与这些话题，她比其他女孩发育得要晚，她的头发不够丰厚，四肢太瘦长，胸部太干瘪，她甚至还有些驼背。她怀念暑假里和莉莉挤一张小床的那几个夜晚，她的身体贴着莉莉少女的果核般的身体，她的手轻轻压着莉莉柔软微凸的小腹，捏着一手心的溽湿汗水，却仍不敢动一动。

-

“我应该没办法去参加你的婚礼，你知道的。”

“我知道，我本来也没有打算邀请你。”莉莉的手指停在杯沿，她的语气似乎冷了一些。“你还是准备加入他们吗？”

莉莉没有说“他们”是谁，但是西芙琳娜明白。所以西芙琳娜也没有回答，她知道莉莉会知道答案。她的目光落在自己刚买下的那份报纸上，头版的标题用夸张的词语描述了罢工规模。“多混乱啊，麻瓜世界。”

莉莉循着西芙琳娜的目光看去，她的表情几乎在说荒谬。“你不觉得我们在这里讨论麻瓜世界有多混乱是很可笑的一件事吗？”

“所以我追求一种强有力的秩序，我希望结束魔法世界的混乱状态。”

“你的说辞和以前一样，丝毫没变。”

“我以为我是来叙旧的，不是听你的说教。”西芙琳娜忽然觉得焦躁，她到底为什么坐在这里？

“我只是觉得你至少可以选择不加入其中，没有人逼迫你，琳娜。”听啊，她用了这个昵称。

“是的，没有人，是我自己逼迫自己。不是所有人都勇敢，莉莉。”于是她也叫了她的名字。

“后来我想过，那时候我那么生气，说不定只是因为我觉得你没有站在我的一边。”

“所以现在呢？”

“现在我可以理解了，但是理解不代表原谅，你依然是我的敌人。因为你的底线是魔法，而我的底线是人。”过了很久，莉莉才答道。

西弗琳娜想说不是，但她并没有，她又拿出惯常的略带讥讽的语气：“如果没有魔法，我们的世界和麻瓜的世界有什么两样？”

莉莉摇了摇头：“你总是这样的，我们、你们、他们，告诉我，琳娜，你用什么来划分这些？”

西芙琳娜有时候会觉得嫉妒，但更多的时候，她感到的是困惑。她想世界或许是由两种人组成的，一种是她自己这样无时无刻不在自我冲突的人。而莉莉则不同，她的存在仿佛是这世界不可动摇的、理所当然的一部分。波特也是这样的人。哦，波特，西芙琳娜皱了皱眉头，她还记得波特托她给莉莉递情书的模样，两团傻乎乎的红晕挂在脸颊，西芙琳娜立刻便拒绝了他。从那以后，波特开始在背地里叫她斯莱特林怪胎，她隐约觉得因为自己是女孩，所以波特并不把她放在眼里，没有真正找过她的麻烦。尽管如此，她对波特仍是怀有一种超乎寻常的敌意，对此她无法解释。她抬起目光，莉莉正拨开散落在眼角的一缕碎发。西芙琳娜惊讶地意识到，她的动作像极了詹姆·波特。

“那我是不是同样可以反问你，你用什么来划分战友与敌人？”

“人以底线而分，底线相同的，就是我的战友。”

“所以我是你的敌人吗？”

“选择使我们不同，我们站立的地方使我们不同。”

“你的说辞也没有变。你总是会忘记我的选择要更困难，忘记我要付出的比你多得多。”

“我说了，我可以理解了，但我不能原谅。如果我有孩子，我希望我的孩子能够生活在一个没有偏见，没有仇恨，彼此相爱的世界，所以现在的我必须保持仇恨与愤怒。我不怕死，如果有必要，也敢于杀人，除此以外我没有别的办法维护我所珍惜的一切，现在是战争时期，战争并没有给我第三条路去选择。”

“你偏执得可怕，以前的你甚至不会说这些话。”以前的莉莉会说，斯莱特林并不全是些讨厌的家伙，比如你，琳娜，你就是我的朋友。是从什么时候开始改变的？她从什么时候开始觉得莉莉不可理喻，而莉莉觉得她无可救药的？

“如果你见过他们怎么对待玛丽·麦克唐纳，见过博恩斯一家的惨剧，你依然要说我偏执的话，那就当我偏执吧！既然从前的世界早已不复存在了，凭什么还要求我是从前的我？”莉莉忽然提高了音量，吧台后的侍应生从杂志里抬起脑袋，神色古怪地望向她们。空气中仿佛还残留着莉莉话语句尾的余震。

西弗琳娜觉得很累，她不明白为什么和莉莉的对话最终总会变成无谓的争吵。

-

“你有想过如果我们没有魔法的话，会怎么样吗？”

“我从来不去想如果的事情。”

“假设呢，我是说真的，设想一下。”

“那好吧，我认真地回答你，如果我们没有魔法，你根本就不会问出刚才的问题。”

莉莉没有作声，良久以后，她忽然说：“你不觉得这是种特权吗？”

“什么？”

“魔法。你不觉得魔法其实是种特权吗？”

“你怎么会这样觉得？”

“就比如我和佩妮，哦，别皱眉头，我只是打个比方。如果我想做一件事，我首先想到的是使用魔法，而佩妮就不会，她甚至没有这种选择。”

“与生俱来的能力不是你能够控制的，所以你没必要内疚，更何况你是个女巫，莉莉，而且是比百分之九十九的巫师都更出色的女巫，我不明白你为什么总是站在麻瓜的角度去思考问题。”

“因为我就是从麻瓜的世界来到这里的，你难道要我否定我人生最初的整整十年吗？”

西芙琳娜想，如果可以，她巴不得她的人生从霍格沃茨开始。

-

在昨日世界死去之后，人们总是用怀旧或者感伤粉饰它、涂抹它，但事实是，所有的鸿沟都早已有裂痕埋下，很不幸，她们刚好站在了两端。

“不是从前的世界不复存在，不是你所熟悉的世界已经离你远去，而是你原本就没有认清世界的真相。你被保护得太好，所以没有人告诉你，你的傲慢天真终有一天会害死你自己。你那愚蠢的婚姻是吗，它迟早会变成每天清晨与傍晚的无聊争吵，原因很简单，你们根本就不是一样的人。你以为詹姆·波特理解你吗，你以为他看你喜欢的麻瓜小说漫画和电影就够了吗？不，远远不够，他不会理解每一个不能使用魔法的暑假，他不会明白你在感冒时还是选择吃阿司匹林，他只会觉得科克沃斯的口音古怪。”只有我能理解你，只有我们是一样的人，这句话她没有说出口。“还有你为之辩护的抗争的人也并不理解你，你的姐姐称呼你为怪胎，而玛丽·麦克唐纳，天知道她有多嫉妒你。她在背后说你的坏话，她告诉别人你不过是贪图詹姆·波特的家世地位财富，就像其他肤浅的女孩一样。即便如此，你依然宁愿袒护她们？”

“至少她们没有真正伤害到我。”

“哦是吗，所以真正伤害到你的人是我对吗。”话音刚落她便后悔了，她说得太明显，太不够克制。

不合时宜的坦白总是令人难堪的，她们一时间都沉默下来。

“你觉得我对别人宽容，只对你残忍。”很久之后，莉莉忽然说道，这句话并非疑问。

西弗琳娜没有反驳，但她也不想承认或许自己正是这样认为的。

“如果我们只是陌生人就好了，那样你的想法与我何干。”莉莉没有等待她的回答。

“没有什么如果。”

-

“整个世界都在撕裂，琳娜。”

“人群总是撕裂的，这没什么。”

-

在她们沉默的间隙，西芙琳娜记起她们五年级前的那个暑假，佩妮去姨妈家度夏的那个暑假，莉莉的父亲和母亲开车带她们去海边，她们坐在后排，摇下车窗让风灌进来，莉莉的长发丝丝缕缕若有若无地扑在她的脸上。那是西芙琳娜第一次见到海，她们脱下鞋子光脚踩在沙滩上，冰凉的海水一波接着一波漫上她们的脚踝。西芙琳娜的脚趾间沾满了沙粒，直到几天后还偶尔能从鞋子里找出一颗。那天在海边的小教堂里，莉莉抬头仰望着庄严洁净的圣母像，西芙琳娜侧过头，看见阳光下的灰尘熠熠闪闪，莉莉的睫毛与鬓角的绒发被晒成一片金红，犹如造物主的无私眷顾。

就如同此刻，窗外铅色的阴云渐渐散去了，阳光为这间小酒馆笼上一层浅金色的光芒，莉莉望向窗外的侧脸与那时一模一样。

西芙琳娜下意识地掏出烟盒和打火机，她的手微微颤抖，如果造物主真的存在……不，假使真的存在，造物主也从来没有怜悯过她。

她正要点火时，忽然意识到什么，于是向莉莉示意了一下手中的打火机与烟，简短地询问道：“介意吗？”

莉莉摇了摇头，沉默仍在继续着，直到她再次开口时，西芙琳娜指尖的烟已几乎燃尽。

“如果，如果战争结束后。我是说，我有一种感觉，有一天这场战争结束之后，我们必须回到从前的平淡日常中的时候，我还会回到科克沃斯，希望到那时还能再见到你。”

西芙琳娜看着指间忽明忽灭的一点，这让她想起黑魔王猩红的眼。她抬起眼睛，红的还有莉莉的头发，莉莉的嘴唇。

最终，在结束整场无疾而终的对话后，她们终究是友善地、温和地向彼此道别，如同每一场曾经的挚友在多年后重逢的道别。西芙琳娜看着莉莉的身形被幢幢人影淹没，像泥沙俱下埋葬碎金散珠。她忽然意识到，这只是在无关宏旨的世界一隅发生的一场不合时宜的重逢，她们也不过是残酷现实的叙述下面目模糊的注解。她知道，无论如何，她将永远地循环往复地俯瞰这一时刻，像蒙太奇般剪辑穿插进余生的间隙。

但她不知道的是，她们之间曾经涌动的暗流，在未来某刻终将化成最真实的剑拔弩张与硝烟弥漫，将她带到抉择的路口。此刻，她只是拉紧衣帽，背离莉莉的方向，如同水滴融于江河般汇入人群之中。


End file.
